The present invention relates to an air cleaner housing that accommodates a filter element, which filters air that is delivered to an engine.
A typical air cleaner housing includes two cases. One of the two cases closes and opens an opening of the other case. A filter element is held between the two cases.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-14065 discloses such an air cleaner housing.
The air cleaner housing disclosed in the publication includes a lower case and an upper case, which opens and closes an upper opening of the lower case. A filter element is arranged between the two cases. The upper case is moved along the lower case to couple the upper case to the lower case when assembling the air cleaner housing. The air cleaner housing includes an engagement mechanism to restrict movement of the upper case, after the two cases are coupled to each other, in a direction opposite to the direction the upper case is coupled to the lower case. The engagement mechanism includes ribs, each formed on one of the two side surfaces of the lower case, and plate-shaped projections, each formed on one of the two side surfaces of the upper case. Engagement of the ribs with the projections restricts relative movement of the two cases and keeps the gaps between the filter element and the two cases sealed.
However, in the air cleaner housing disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-14065, the engagement mechanism may not be able to keep the gaps sealed between the filter element and the two cases. More specifically, the engagement mechanism functions to restrict relative movement of the two cases after the two cases are coupled to each other. Thus, even when the two cases are displaced from their predetermined positions before the coupling of the two cases is completed, the two cases can be coupled to each other. The coupling of the two cases when displaced from the predetermined positions may result in a shortcoming. More specifically, each projection of the engagement mechanism is plate-shaped and located on the lower edge of the upper case. Thus, when the two cases are displaced, the projections may move beyond the edge of the lower case and enter the lower case. This may squeeze and deform a seal that is located between the two cases around the filter element. In such a case, the seal may fail to function properly. This leads to defective sealing and adversely affects the filtering performance.
With the air cleaner housing of the above publication, when someone closes the upper opening of the lower case with the upper case, that person would have to use a clamp to keep the two cases closed and check that the two cases are clamped together. In addition, there is a need to check the engagement of the ribs and projections of the engagement mechanism. This increases the workload.